


True Love

by Koeleki



Category: Death Note
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Sad Near
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koeleki/pseuds/Koeleki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Devenu le nouveau L, Near n'a pas oublié Mello. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'une chanson puisse correspondre aux sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le blond, ravivant cruellement ses souvenirs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !J'aime beaucoup la relation de Near et Mello, et en écoutant "True Love" de Pink, les phrases de ce court one-shot s'étaient glissées toutes seules dans ma tête, puis je trouvais que la chanson allait bien avec eux. Ce n'est pas une songfic, toutefois, disons seulement que la chanson m'a beaucoup inspiré, et qu'elle n'est présente dans le texte que par deux phrases à la fin.
> 
> Évidement, rien ne m'appartient.
> 
> Je ne vous embête pas plus, bonne lecture !

Une grande pièce au décor sombre malgré l'immense baie vitrée, un sacré équipement informatique, un petit monde de gens pressés, et, au milieu de la course effervescente, Near. Posé tranquillement devant un de ses puzzles, pas le moins du monde atteint par le buzz autour de lui, il se concentrait sur son enquête. Oh, il ne s'agissait pas là d'une affaire diablement compliquée où le malfrat était suffisamment intelligent pour l'embrouiller durablement, ni d'une affaire sur laquelle la solution apparaissait comme le nez au milieu du visage. Uniquement d'un cas comme un autre, à traiter avec considération et réflexion.

Chaque affaire se composait comme un puzzle dispersé. Il attaquait l'assemblage avec les pièces disponible, à la recherche du nouvel élément pour progresser. Le dérangèrent dans son étude un grésillement, crachotement caractéristique des ondes, suivit d'un son s'amplifiant. Un des membres de l'équipe venait de mettre la radio. En tant que nouveau L, Near avait dû reconstituer une équipe d'investigation. Il avait gardé Linder, seul membre du S.P.K encore en vie, et adopté d'autres camarades de diverses factions policières, sur le modèle de son premier groupe. Si ses robots et ses puzzles avaient choqué au départ, l'un de ses hommes s'était servi de ce prétexte pour accompagner leur travail d'un peu de musique.

Near n'aimait pas particulièrement la musique. Certes, comme tout être humain, il reconnaissait un bon morceau, pouvait apprécier certaine mélodies, quelques titres l'avaient marqué. Les sons, c'était aussi la culture. A la Wammy House, on encourageait fortement les enfants à se remplir la tête. Ça constituait simplement une distraction qui ne l'aidait pas à réfléchir personnellement, et ce qui ne stimulait pas son cerveau s'apparentait à une perte de temps. Si ça faisait plaisir à ses collègues, il s'en accommodait cela dit sans problème.

Il reprit le fil de ses réflexions en même temps que l'on changea la station. Les notes s'élevèrent dans la pièce, un calme jeu de synthé, puis elles s'emballèrent, la chanteuse entamant son couplet. Le jeune homme réfléchissait, mais plus les phrases s'enchainaient, plus ses pensées dérivaient de leur focalisation originelle. Il s'en sentit contrarié, et les carrés de chocolat qu'il gardait en vue dans le coin de ses mirettes furent déballés.

Deux ans.

Deux ans que Near mangeait du chocolat. Auparavant, il n'en était pas particulièrement friand, fut-il noir, blanc, au lait, noisette…Des tablettes que Mello s'enfilait en quintal. Pour sûr, le garçon criard aurait pu prétendre être actionnaire majoritaire chez une des nombreuses entreprises fabriquant sa pitance. Finalement, le nouveau L avait revu son jugement.

Ça faisait deux ans que Mello était mort.

Near s'en souvenait, le plus grand reproche que celui-ci lui faisait était d'être sans émotion.

Hors, il en avait. Le blond était la seule personne capable de les réveiller. Il ne le montrait jamais, son rival en aurait été trop heureux. De toute façon, Near intériorisait. Quand il avait su pour Mello, outre la douleur de la perte, il avait relativisé : grâce à lui, ils avaient pu résoudre l'enquête. Certes, il n'était plus là, Near le déplorait. Mais ce n'était pas en vain.

N'aurait-il pas aimé que ça se passe autrement ? Objectivement, il ne voyait pas comment les choses auraient pu être différentes. Si elles l'avaient été, il savait très bien où ils en seraient, maintenant. Lui, assumant la fonction de meilleur détective du monde, et Mello, dans la pègre, à la recherche du pouvoir.

Il n'aimait pas se complaire d'illusion, mais au souvenir des moments à la Wammy House, de la compétition que le blond s'était inventé entre eux, il reconnaissait qu'elle avait quelque chose de plus attrayant que la réalité.

Systématiquement, à chaque évaluation, il lui demandait sa note, qui, à presque tous les coups, était meilleure que la sienne. Pas forcément de beaucoup ; le blond avait beau être impulsif et, par moment, irréfléchi, il n'était pas idiot. Alors Mello tempêtait à coup de jurons, qu'il le dépasserait, qu'il serait le meilleur. A la base, Near ne s'était pas senti en rivalité avec lui, il ne le trouvait que légèrement irritant mais si ça lui plaisait de le croire, démentir était inutile.

Le blond le raillait souvent, avec sa figure pâle, ses cheveux de neige et ses vêtements blancs froissés. Il cassait ses jouets, volait ses affaires de cours, ses devoirs. Persécutions que Near avait subies sans rien dire. Ce qui, bien sûr, ne plaisait pas à leur auteur. A la limite de l'obsession, Mello ne le lâchait pas, allant plus loin dans ses brimades.

Near n'était pas très contact, mais il avait déjà songé à tester la pratique de la gifle le jour où le blond l'avait fait sur lui. Son air choqué alors que sa main s'était portée à sa joue avait satisfait ce dernier. Enfin, avait-il dû se dire, il avait réveillé l'être de glace. Le blanc était vite redevenu indifférent, frustrant Mello, que Matt avait retenu de céder définitivement à la rage.

En réalité, l'objectif avait été atteint ; Near détestait être en colère.

Quand ils étaient devenus tous deux susceptibles d'être le successeur de L, le blanc avait commencé à considérer Mello avec un peu plus de sérieux. Le lien des deux génies avait muté, le plus grand cherchait toujours le plus petit, mais c'était plus une habitude à laquelle ils s'étaient fait tous les deux. Leur façon d'interagir. En tout cas, Near ne l'avait jamais haït.

Ses pensées s'interrompirent, son cœur lui semblant lourd. Non, il avait aimé Mello. D'un amour amical ou amoureux, qu'importe. Celui qu'il s'autorisait post-mortem à appeler son ami était le seul à être entré dans son cœur. Probablement le dernier.

Que l'idée paraisse effrayante ou belle, le fait était là. Il se connaissait.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Near le réalisait, mais sans Mello, le puzzle de sa vie était incomplet. Near n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié la vie autant qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment détesté ; il était là et avait son rôle à jouer. Mello était juste un infime idéal dans un univers de juste milieu.

Le poids passé dans sa gorge, en bas de son sein gauche, ça battait vite et fort. Sensation peu commune qui déstabilisa le détective. Hors son rythme cardiaque irrégulier, le point sur lequel s'accrochait son regard n'arrêtait pas de changer. Il se sentait perturbé, et il n'aimait pas ça parce qu'il avait compris. Il commençait à être triste.

« Eteignez-moi ça. »

Le ton neutre résonna sèchement contre les murs et les esgourdes des agents. On s'exécuta précipitamment, personne ne comprenant cette réaction, Near étant comme dans l'incapacité même de réagir en temps ordinaire. Il avalait le dernier morceau de chocolat, aussi, se débarrassa-t-il de l'emballage en triturant une de ses mèches.

« Il n'y a plus de tablette nulle part ? lança-t-il atone, en guise d'interrogation.

—Je vais en chercher, » proposa un des hommes qui cueillit l'occasion d'échapper à l'atmosphère tendue.

Near ne dit plus rien. Chacun retourna à son travail. Les mots du refrain ne cessaient de le hanter, comme si la musique était là, à le farcir perfidement de pensées douloureuses depuis ses tympans.

_Nothing else can break my heart like true love._

« Tu me manques, Mello. »

Sa voix ne fut qu'un murmure inaudible. Entre ses cheveux, sa main activa son mouvement. Il était temps de se remettre au travail.

_No one else can break my heart like you._

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
